kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UltimateKirbyfan
Welcome! Welcome to the Kirby Wiki! It's a Wikia wiki dedicated to writing real articles on the HAL Laboratory/Nintendo character, Kirby. We're glad to have you as a member. If you have any questions, just ask an experienced member. The following pages contain guidance and information about reading, authoring, and participating in the community. If you are new to wikis, be sure to visit ask someone for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions on a talk page/forum/whatever other discussion place, so that readers know who to talk to, and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message to visit it. Need help on editing? ! Want to test out your editing? Click here! Categories You are welcome to browse through the following categories: *Category:Help *Our Forum Index (not really a category, but it's still a good idea to check out this place!) *Our Community Portal (not really a category, but it's still a good idea to check out this place!) External Resources *MediaWiki User's Guide Also, if you need help, we recommend that you contact an administrator. By the way, thanks for your contribution to the User:UltimateKirbyfan page. We hope this information is helpful, and that you'll have a good experience contributing to our knowledge-base and our community. --Wikia (talk• ) Greetings... -- 20:29, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I'll tell you what's going on there. Crystal lucario was defending a troll, so I took away his powers.-- 15:12, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ... Well okay then... UltimateKirbyfan 15:13, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :No it is not okay! ... ... ... No! I wasn't agreeing... I was just saying "okay then..." innocently Make that mistake again and I promise you Lucario, you... will... pay! Along with KirbyFan too! I should've warned you... I have a terrible temper and any mistakes made by anyone will be corrected so don't piss me off! That's a warning to everyone who tries that! UltimateKirbyfan out! :Hey, I get pissed easily too, it;s okay buddy... ::Well then...-- 15:26, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::...There's no way I'll pay. You, UltimateKirbyfan, are below me in terms of user groups...-- 15:28, 5 August 2009 (UTC) He has a point :What point?-- 15:30, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Who has a point?! UltimateKirbyfan out! :Fan about the User groups Ah I see... but that still doesn't give him the right to be a jackass about it! I see why Blue NinjaKoopa hates him. 15:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay! Everyone settle down, we don't want any bannings or anything... Yeah... you're right but... still... 15:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeh... ::What are you talking about?-- 16:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::IDK ::::"IDK"? As in, "I don't know"?-- 16:17, 5 August 2009 (UTC)-- 16:17, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Yep hi Please excuse KirbyFan's trolling and personal attacks. I hope as of now you don't see this as a corrupt wiki. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:19, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Yes plz don't Don't worry you guys! The original Kirby fan is a jerk but I'm not going to let one jerk ruin my good overall opinion of this site which gets a 10/11. It would of been 11/11 but yeah you know... 19:28, 8 August 2009 (UTC) But I want to know... what all articles haven't been written yet that come from the games I have listed on my user page can you guys tell me? 19:30, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Since you've played Air Ride, why don't you help me out and make an article for Celestial Valley.-- Sounds good... but MY game's been broken for awhile now so if the article doesn't look good enough then blame it on the fact that I can't seem to find another Kirby Air Ride anywhere. 19:49, 8 August 2009 (UTC) It's okay, I have Kirby Air Ride, so I can help you out.--